Aku Naruto
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Aku Naruto, akan kuceritakan kisahku. Ketika aku tidak menginginkan hadir di acara yang tidak kukenal, aku bertemu dengan seseorang dengan senyum samar yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Ini bukan sebuah kisah tentang seorang putri yang bertemu dengan pangerannya. Ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang diriku dan pria dengan senyuman yang menawan. .


Apakah kau sedang menimang wajahku dalam ingatanmu?

* * *

-Kahlil Gibran-

**Aku Naruto**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, SasuNaru.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

*_Disarankan untuk membaca 'kisahku' sebelum membaca cerita ini._

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku Naruto, akan kuceritakan kisahku.

Aku tidak berniat untuk menghadiri pernikahan dari orang yang sama sekali aku tidak kenal. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji untuk menemani Hinata yang ingin menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya, Sakura. Hinata memperkenalkan diriku ke semua orang yang ia kenal setiba di sana. Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatku pada orang yang Hinata kenalkan padaku. Setelah sekian lama berdiri dan berbicara dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan meninggalkan Hinata yang tampak asyik berbicara dengan teman semasa sekolahnya.

Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang dari gereja ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat mencolok di hadapan semua orang. Hinata memaksaku untuk duduk di sampingnya dibarisan paling depan. Dengan halus aku menolaknya dan Hinata tidak dapat memaksaku untuk duduk bersamanya. Hinata membiarkan aku duduk di duniaku sendiri dan dirinya pergi ke barisan terdepan, bergabung dengan teman-teman yang tadi ia temui.

Ternyata acara pernikahan ini dihadiri oleh banyak orang yang sama sekali aku tidak kenal. Pandanganku tertarik ketika ada seorang pria yang dikerumuni perempuan cantik. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya terlihat begitu frustasi walaupun sedari tadi ia hanya menunjukkan wajah yang datar pada perempuan-perempuan yang mengelilinginya.

Aku tersenyum padanya ketika pandangan kami beradu satu sama lainnya. Ia tidak tersenyum dan itu membuatku memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Sepertinya pria itu berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan perempuan yang tak kunjung mereda bahkan semakin gencar untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Dan sedetik kemudian aku melihat senyum yang begitu samar dari dirinya yang orang lain belum tentu menyadarinya.

Deg!

Aku merasa detak jantungku berdebar kencang dibalik rongga dada. Sepertinya aku merasakan suatu ketulusan dari senyum samar itu ketika ia memperlihatkannya padaku. Jantungku seolah-olah lupa untuk bekerja sesuai dengan fungsinya. Debaran kencang yang aku rasakan tidak kunjung berhenti, membuatku mengingat cara untuk bernapas dengan benar.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lainnya dan tidak mengindahkan yang berada di sekitar kami. Tidak ada yang mau untuk mengalah. Kini aku sudah menguasai debaran jantungku sendiri. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di antara kami, sesuatu yang serius yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan akal pikiran manusia. Pandangan kami saling beradu hingga saat ini. Aku belum bisa menerka apa yang membuatku mulai tertarik dengannya. Aku berpikir bahwa senyuman samar itu adalah senyuman yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat dan aku menginginkan dirinya tersenyum lagi padaku. Tetapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Kini terdengar suara dari pria yang tidak aku kenal menyuruh untuk bersiap-siap. Sepertinya acaranya akan segera berlangsung. Suara pria itu telah menginterupsi kegiatan saling pandang kami. Perempuan-perempuan yang mengelilinginya telah menduduki tempat masing-masing dan pria dengan senyuman indah itu ternyata berperan sebagai pendamping pria yang akan menikah. Iringan bunga dan alunan musik yang indah mengiringi pengantin perempuan yang berjalan ke hadapan pendeta dan pengantin pria yang sedang menunggu di altar untuk mengucap janji suci. Acara sakral ini tidak berlangsung lama. Selama acara aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengarahkan pandanganku pada pria itu. Dan aku menyadari bahwa pria itu juga melakukan hal sama yang seperti aku lakukan. Aku kembali tersenyum.

Ketika acara selesai, aku melihat pria itu berjalan terburu-buru dan aku penasaran dengan tingkah pria yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Lama aku berpikir berkenaan dengan sikap pria itu, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari gereja dan mencari tempat untuk menjernihkan pikiran yang runyam karena senyuman pria yang tidak aku kenal. Aku meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini sedang mengabadikan momen dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Aku mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai dan jauh dari kerumunan, lalu mengambil bungkus rokok dari celanaku dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari sana. Aku menyalakan dan menghisapnya. Baru setengah rokok dihisap, Hinata menghubungiku dan menyuruh untuk segera ke mobil. Ia melambai padaku ketika ia melihat diriku yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat melihat wajahku yang sedikit frustasi.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan. Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Aku membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya.

"Hinata, apa kau mengenal pria yang menjadi incaran para perempuan di dalam tadi?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Hinata tampak berpikir dan mengingat pria yang menjadi incaran para perempuan saat di gereja.

"Tentu saja, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ia memang sudah menjadi incaran para perempuan saat aku berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Kenapa Naruto-kun menanyakannya? Apa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya?" tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ia terlihat begitu terkenal dikalangan perempuan."

"Ya, sangat terkenal." Hinata menimpalinya.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan di antara kami.

Aku berharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

**The End**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 29/12/2014, 21:09]**


End file.
